This grant is seeking funds to purchase a dedicated server offering a platform for the implementation of a campus-wide enterprise system for the collection, storage, management and analysis of the microarray data generated by the large group of NIH funded PIs currently undertaking gene expression experiments. The server is a SunFire V880 with 8 - 750MHz central processing units each of them having 8 MB Ecache memory. The server has 32 GB of memory and 1.3 TB of storage arrays organized in fully redundant RAIDs arrays able to provide 24h/7days availability. The server is provided with 30 SunBlade 100 terminals with SunPCi cards, expert 3D Lite graphics, 512 MB memory, 20 GB disk and 18" flat panel displays. The server will provide a large group of university investigators with access to computing power, storage and software that would otherwise be cost prohibitive on an individual basis. This server configuration allows researchers the ability to share data from microarray experiments and synergizes collaborations not only between the bioinformatics and genomics researchers but also among the life science researchers. Furthermore, the system may be expanded in the future, to accommodate new investigators at a cost that is very feasible.